


What If? X-Factor Annual

by IloveeverythingDISNEY



Series: What if? [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveeverythingDISNEY/pseuds/IloveeverythingDISNEY
Summary: What if the reveal of Rachel Summers relation to Jean and Scott went a little different?What if Rachel was younger then in canon?
Relationships: Jean Grey & Rachel Summers & Scott Summers, Rachel Summers & Jean Grey, Rachel Summers & Scott Summers, Rachel Summers/Franklin Richards
Series: What if? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	What If? X-Factor Annual

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I think this story line is really hard to follow...

Rachel could feel it, the weakening of her body. Someone was siphoning off her energy. 

Anger clouded her mind as she flew as fast as she could towards the one who was doing this to her.

"Rachel," the teenage boy called to her after he dodged some of her powerful blast directed at him. His voice was filled with love and compassion that caused Rachel to snap out of her rage filled mind.

"Franklin," she whispered uncertain. "H-how? Wh-what?"

Love filled Franklin's eyes as he pulled Rachel closer. A passionate kiss formed. For a moment, Rachel forgot about everything else in the world but the pain of her energy being taken away from her snapping her back. She sent a powerful blast Franklin's way. In return, Franklin sent an even more powerful blast that caused both of them to fall to the ground.

* * *

Anger and hurt filled Rachel's mind as one silent tear fell. She could still feel Franklin taking away her powers. 

"Where is my nephew?" Johnny Storm asked as he reached Rachel.

One more tear fell before Rachel answered. "He is alive if that is what you are wondering, I can still feel him siphoning off of my energy." Rachel looked down as more tears fell, she felt as if her heart was breaking. After all they had been through... He turned on her.

"Hey," a soft woman's voice broke through. Rachel new that voice, it was the voice of her mother, the voice of Jean Grey. She hesitatingly looked up. "I saw what happened, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rachel whispered as more tears flowed out. She took a shaky breath, "This isn't how I pictured meeting you... Mother."

Jean stood still for a minute. "WHAT?!? This... No.... You're not my daughter!" Hot angry tears feel from her face as she continued to say things that Rachel didn't pay attention to.

Rachel stood up and turned around. At this moment in time, she knew her heart was broken. 

Scott Summers raced towards Jean, not paying any attention to Rachel. Baby Nathan following behind. "What's wrong?" 

"You're not my daughter," Jean whispered, her gaze following the heart broken Rachel.

"You're are daughter?" Scott asked in disbelief once he brought a crying Jean into a hug. He seemed to be taking this better than Jean was. "Why didn't you tell me?!?"

Rachel turned around, her face filled with tears. She looked heart broken, angry, disbelief, hoping, worried, and loving all at once. Her eyes were searching for someone or something probably Franklin and the heroes realized that she was torn between so many different things. "Dad, I - "

Rachel didn't get to finish as a grabbling hook stabbed through her and pulled her closer to Ahab. Rachel tried her hardest to fight him off with no prevail. She didn't know what was happening and the last thing she remembered was the world going dark.

* * *

When Rachel woke up, she found herself in the arms of her father, her mother figures brushing her hair. Tears of pain and regret falling from them both. 

"Dad," Rachel whispered. "Mom."

"Rachel," they both said at the same time as they brought her into a hug. 

Jean placed a kiss onto Rachel's cheek. "I'm so sorry, I was in shock. I'm so sorry baby girl."

"It's ok," Rachel told her. 

The family sat there, hugging and crying. They were there, and they were alive. They were together. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first non Magneto family story! I'm so proud of myself! Though I do feel like the writing might need so work... oh well!


End file.
